


Bendy Inkman and the inescapable horror that is high school

by Yellowbirdbluetoo



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: And Joey’s husband uncle, For convenience Henry’s last name isn’t Drew, Human AU, I gotta make them up, M/M, These last names suck im sorry, the worst parts about characters without last names, yeah that’ll work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2018-10-24 11:29:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10740810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yellowbirdbluetoo/pseuds/Yellowbirdbluetoo
Summary: Bendy-Benjamin- Inkman is just your stereotypical 5’4 foot teenager ,who wears bow ties to school. He's also a demon.He and his friends, Boris, Alice, and Henry get into mischief and such and you(the reader) are kinda just along for the ride.





	1. Tired

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bendy gets tired after this while ordeal of life and the hassle. His friends try to help anyway they can.

His friends usually didn't bother him when he got like this. Tired is the word that springs to mind. Maybe depressed. Or just plain sad. Maybe sick of his inner demons, which would be ironic as hell. But tired was the perfect word. 

Tired of life. Tired of being a demon. Tired of just... everything. 

He never gets any sleep, nightmares and summons keeping him awake for more then a few days. 

School made things worse by piling on multiple assignments and projects and if he was being honest, high school could bite his ass. 

He'd fall asleep in most classes, and his friends would wake him and he’d snap at them because he was tired and when he was tired he was a grumpy asshole. 

They understood though. Though he supposes that's what friends do. Support each other. They let him lean on them as he falls asleep standing up or let him copy their homework so he dosen't straight up fail. 

But it all catches up with him. 

Like the first time when he passed out while they were talking at their lockers. Well his friends were talking. He was nursing a cup of coffee, his fourth that day, and slightly wobbling but he assumed that was the caffeine doing its job. 

The next thing he remembers is waking up on the cold tile of the janitors closet. His first thought is "What the literal fuck" because man the floor is cold and too his head hurt. Like someone was pounding his soul. Or skull. Either or. 

His friends had looked at him with terrified and concerned faces and he automatically felt guilty for making them worry. 

"I'm fine guys". He tried to say, but his voice was hoarse and it hurt his throat to talk. 

He was gone for the rest of the week, deemed sick by his parents. 

The second time was worse. 

They had been driving to somewhere he can't remember and he'd fallen asleep. Or it looked like it. Then his friends had discovered he didn't wake up. They'd panicked, knowing they could they couldn't call the police (not when your friend was a demon)and had to wait until he woke up again. 

"Wha... what's going on". And holy shit his voice sounded like crap. He felt sick too. 

"Guys he's waking up!". Was Henry's shout and soon he was crowded by concerned friends. 

"I'm fine". He says, his words only slightly slurred by the sleep in his voice. 

Because he was fine....

Wasn’t he?


	2. Demon calls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bendy gets summoned sometimes and the people can be...less than ideal

"This better be good". Bendy hisses when he feels the pull of a summon. He's supposed to be doing pre-algebra homework but he almost welcomes the summon as a distraction. 

He's gone in a blink, his pencil dropping onto the paper. 

"It's me Bendy the all powerful demon of Inkworld or whatever. What do you want?". He says dully. Forgive him for not doing theatrics by he didn’t sleep at all last night.

The person who summoned him stands in an empty room, in what looks like a barn. They are wearing a red cloak and he can't make out who they are.

"Great demon of Ink, I bring you a sacrifice of great importance".

Bendy rolled his eyes. Another sacrifice. Great

The man pulled a sheet off of whatever it had been covering and Bendy tensed

. 

It was a girl. Younger than his human age. She was shaking, blood dripping down her and he had the sick feeling of terrible memories, as though ink was sliding down his face-

His hands rushes to his face and he's slightly relieved to find it not covered in ink

"I offer you this sacrifice, my lord. I hope this will convert thy to accept me into the new world"

The man held out a knife and Bendy's eyes widened. 'This man was going to kill that girl'. 

"StOp!". Bendy commanded, his voice doing that echo thing it did when he got mad. Like really mad. "If yOu haRm ThiS giRl in aNYwaY I'll maKe sURe yoU PaY fOR iT wiTh yOuR liFe”. He tries to calm down. “Taking the soul of an innocent. I should kill you right now". He spat at the man, blipping to the girl and untying the ropes that bided her to the pole.

She looked at him, fear evident in her eyes but she looked as if she knew he wouldn't hurt her. Not if he had saved her from the man.

He gets the rope undone and helps her to her feet. She hasn't lost too much blood, a few bruises and scratches, but she’ll be fine. He nudges her gently. "Do you live close to here?". She nods. "Good. Go home and get fixed up. If he bothers you again, call me". He hands her a piece of paper with his summoning circle on it and she looks at it uncertainly before taking it and rushing out of the barn. 

When he hears her footsteps grow far away he turns to the man.

"YOU". He growls and teleports over to him. 

The man backs away clearly frightened. "Uh, lord. I only meant to appease you. I'll find another suitable sacrifice I promise".

This guy still didn't get it. Bendy glares at him and if looks could kill, this guy would be already dead."I don't do sacrifices. I don't want any people being killed for me. I don't want any animals being killed for me".

“Are you positive? Was she just not good enough? I can get another! I can get better sacrifices my lord! More-“.

He lifts the guy into the air.

"I'M NoT youR loRd". He says, voice hard as steel, and drops the man to the floor, blipping before he can bear the sickening crack of his neck snapping in two

-|-

He's home, on his bed, with his homework and his mind is swaying. Yes he knows he just killed a man, but he also knows he saved a girls life and stopped the man from hurting anyone else

That man was dangerous. And probably insane.

His mind flashes a memory of the girls terrified expression. ‘She could have died’. 

Definitely insane. 

He did that town a favor, right?

Like most nights he ends up abandoning his homework and staring at the ceiling, waiting for nightmares to overtake him.


	3. Some visual things/ headcanons

He wears dark blue jeans, a white t-shirt and maybe a black bow tie? Just so you know.

Also I’m sure he has a million different bow ties for different occasions.

Also Boris, is tallest of the group, and has soft black hair. Overalls worn not ironically. He actually likes them. Sweetest person ever. 

Alice has black long bouncy hair. Bendy's is ruffly kinda curly. Henry is the only one of the group who has brown hair. He continuously points out that hair can’t be black only a really dark brown, but the others disagree. 

Bendy and Alice wear a lot of black, but Alice wears it the most. She says it’s her color. a black outfit most days. A black sweater and skirt, or black pants and a lighter black t-shirt, White headband. Sometimes black leggings and she does wear white or other colors sometimes

People think Bendy and Alice are siblings sometimes but like, they aren’t.

Bendy has a lot of bow ties. I’m sure he has a whole closet for them. 

I'll elaborate more on this but Bendy can kinda melt in this universe. Like if he's to emotional. Of one emotion. Nervous, sad, angry, anxious, happy, anything. He melts slowly(drips???).???

These are just stuff. To help you imagine what they look like. Send me what you want to happen and maybe some prompts???

Henry’s look is like a ruffled college student who’s three days away from a long term paper. He’s usually doned in a blue or white button up with khaki pants and a messanger bag at his side filled with a million things and a morning bed tousled hair look. 

Joey is an art teacher and also occasionally does summonings ‘but let’s keep that a secret from the school board okay students alright now light the candles’.

He’s also Henry’s estranged uncle, so they share the same last name( not cause I’m lazy or anything whaaaatt??)

Bendy’s hair is a scruffy, uncombable black mess. He uses Bobby pins to put it down but usually it sticks all over the place in a ‘Norman(Paranorman)’ or ‘Lewis(Meet the Robinsons)’ way. 

Bendy totally gets freaked out by scary video games, despite being a literally Demon. 

-/- 

K back to the story!!! Check back for more from this chapter though!!!


	4. Sleepless nights

Bendy shot up out of bed, his hands immediately going for the baseball bat he kept leaned against his bed now, and looked around the room wildly until he realized nothing was there. 

He relaxed, putting down the bat and running his hands through his short ruffled black hair. He took a shuddery breath. 

He wasn’t going back to sleep that night. 

He got out of bed and made his way to the kitchen, warming up a tv-dinner, and sitting on the couch. 

The food has been sitting in the microwave now for at least ten minutes before he realizes he’s shaking. He barely manages to grab his phone and push the speed dial for Boris’s number, trying to ignore the fact that it’s a Friday night. 

“Wha’s up buddy?”. Boris’s sleep muddled voice calms him a bit but he has to take a shaky breath before continuing. “I uh... h-had another n-nightmare. C-could you-“.

“I’m already up, say no more”. Boris says and Bendy is so thankful that his best friend is so understanding. 

“Are you sure? I-i mean you don’t have t-to”. Boris, as he expected him to, shushed him. “Oh, you already know I’m coming over. I’m walking across right now. Can I hang up or do you want me to stay on?”.

Bendy shook his head before realizing Boris couldn’t see through the phone. “No. I’ll be good”.

“Okey-dokey see you in ten”. Boris knew Bendy liked acute time so he wouldn’t spiral and wonder why his friend wasn’t there yet even it had only been two minutes since he had hung the phone up. 

Boris and him grew up in the same neighborhood. Boris only lived across the street and down the road which meant they were nearly inseparable as kids

Boris showed up exactly eight minutes later and Bendy opened the door, immediately swooping his best friend into a hug. Boris soon reciprocated it and they made their way to the living room. 

Boris walks to the closet and grabs a blanket, and stops by the kitchen to reheat the dinner. 

He drops the blanket on the couch and turns the smaller table lamp on and the main light off. 

Bendy is impressed on how he’s seeemed to memorize the routine that happens nearly twice a week at this point. 

“Eat”. Boris puts the plate of food in his hands and grabs the remote, settling down next to Bendy. 

After he finishes eating they end up watching Full House and Boris clicks the lamp off, pulling Bendy under the blanket with him. He wraps an arm around the demon, pulling him closer and Bendy relaxes a bit more. 

“Thanks Boris”. Bendy mumbles and Boris knows he falling asleep by his eyelids fluttering to stay open. 

“No problem. Get some rest”. Boris combs his hand through his hair and he falls asleep almost instantly. 

Boris smiles as he lets a yawn out of his mouth and carefully moves to not disturb his friend. 

“Night bud”. He whispers before succumbing to slumber. 

They don’t wake until past noon the next day.


	5. When Boris met Bendy (Before the storm chapter 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kinda pre-set up on how Bendy and Boris have been friend for a long time. Since their in highschool and they’re nine in this chapter it’s been at least seven years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe I’ll do one where they meet Alice or something if someone wants. 
> 
> Before the storm chapters are chapters where we kinda go back and explore relationships between the characters. So I put it in the title so you know which ones are those). 
> 
> Also if you know where the title is from put it in the comments. ;3

Boris Walkins is nine when he meets Benjamin Wells Inkman. 

He moves to the neighborhood with his mother and meets Bendy the first day, after catching him peaking over the fence. 

Boris has always been a shy and polite kid, that’s how his mother raised him. But seeing this other kid made him... curious. 

Bendy has that affect on him to this day. 

“Hey there?”. Boris approaches him and Bendy doesn’t hide or run but hops over the fence with a practiced ease. 

“Hey. Bendy Inkman”. He holds out a hand and Boris warily shakes it. “Boris Walkins”. Most kids he met never shook hands. But he supposed Bendy wasn’t like average kids then, was he?

“I see your new to the neighborhood. How ‘bout I show ya’ around?”. 

Boris turns to ask his mom, who smiles from the moving van as she grabs another box. “Go on honey. Just be back before it gets dark”.

“Okay mom”. He turns back to Bendy. “So what kinda things do they have to do around here?”. 

Bendy smirks at that. “Let’s go and I’ll show ya”.

-/-

They end up in the woods somehow, each holding snacks that they got from stopping at Bendy’s House. 

“I thought your name was Bendy”. Boris takes another lick from his push pop. “But your mom called you-“.

“Don’t say it”. Bendy interrupts with an embarrassed groan. “I don’t like that name. So I don’t go by it. Got it?”. Boris nods. 

They reach a small river and Bendy tosses his wrapper in and Boris sticks his in one of his overall pockets. 

“Well here we are!”. Bendy exclaims, hooping onto one of the rocks that leads across the water. “No one else knows about this place. It’s a total secret. That means you can’t tell anybody”.

Boris nods. “Ok. What do we do now?”.

Bendy gives another smirk, one that Boris feels like he’ll be seeing a lot of. 

“Water fight!”.

-/-

They arrive back at Boris’s house, soaking wet, before it gets dark, per Boris’s request, even though Bendy says he could and wants to stay out later. 

“See ya later!”. Boris calls out as his mom leads him back inside. Bendy rolls his eyes but waved anyways.

“Yeah, see ya tomorrow or whatever”. 

Bendy smiles as the front door, and says as it closes. He’s really not in the mood for going home. At least, not tonight. 

With a sigh he turns around and starts making his way down the driveway. 

“Bendy! Do you wanna stay for dinner? My moms making meatloaf! And she made lasagna yesterday if you don’t like meatloaf. I do gotta warm ya though it all vegetarian and-“.

“Alright alright, ya gonna give me the whole McCheesy’s menu or ya gonna let me in?”. He chuckles and Boris smiles, chattering again as he leads Bendy into the house and shuts the door behind him. 

-/-

It’s been a year since they’ve meet in the fall. Summer is heat and no school and they visit the lake almost everyday, bringing multiple water guns and such down to duke it out. 

It seemed to never get dull with the facade of childhood and freedom from classrooms and homework. 

Bendy has managed to get invited to dinner and spend the night nearly everyday so far, and Boris, though it’s only been a year, thinks of Bendy as a brother. Though younger or older he can’t tell. Sure Bendy felt more mature though he was smaller than Boris by at least a head, even if Bendy was technically ten already(his birthday was in January) and Boris is still nine( his birthday isn’t till July). 

“Boris wanna go frog catching? I heard there’s some pretty huge ones in the first down by Maple street. Boris?”. 

Bendy glances up and sees Boris is glancing out the window. “Hey isn’t that your house”.

That’s when things were gonna change. 

Bendy freezes. Than rushes to the window, pushing gently past Boris to stare down the street at his house. 

And there it is. An ambulance. His eyes widen and he’s running out of the room and down the stairs before Boris can speak. Boris quickly follows and they rush out into the street, Bendy not even stopping to breath as he tears down the road to his house. Boris tries to catch his breath as him mom comes outside, over mitts still on. “What’s going on dear? Where is Bendy going?”. She looks over and gasps seeing the ambulance. “Oh dear”. “I dunno”. He pants. “But I’m gonna find out”. And with that he takes off. 

Bendy is standing in the street in front of his house, seemingly frozen.

His mom. That’s all that rings through his mind. His mom is on the stretcher. He runs over but a police officer grabs hold of him and tugs him back. “Woah kid, this is a crime scene you can’t-“.

“That’s my mom!”. Bendy all but screams and the lady, for her credit doesn’t let go. Boris has seen Bendy mad before but this is more like blind fury. 

“Is that your dad?”. She points at a man being led away in handcuffs. The man, Bendy’s father going by the boys silence, is struggling and cursing loud enough for the whole neighborhood to hear. 

People are coming outside after hearing the commotion. Half the neighborhood is outside, staring. Bendy can feel all those eyes on him. He doesn’t like it. 

He’s gone limp now, the lady’s hand the only thing anchoring him. “Yeah. T-that’s my dad”. 

The cop crouches down to his level. “Look, do you want to ride to the hospital with us. They’re gonna help fix your mom up there”. Bendy nods slowly. 

The cop starts leading him to her car by Bendy hesitates. “C-can my friend come?”. Boris, standing with his mom looks up to ask before the cop even says ignore it’s okay. The cop luckily does. Boris’s mom follows. 

-/-

The hospital is cold, smells weird, and the atmosphere is sad and tense. Boris has never liked hospitals. Bendy doesn’t seem to like them either. 

He’s holding Boris’s hand tightly but Boris doesn’t complain. His mom is talking, worry pressed on her face as she speaks to the officer who followed them to the hospital. 

“Bendy, You’ll be staying with us for a while if that’s okay?”. She asks, doesn’t say and Bendy blankly nods. He seems out of it. 

The police officer comes over. “If it’s alright I’d like to ask you some questions”. 

“He’s just a Child. He shouldn’t have to-“. Boris’s mom is interrupted by Bendy. “It’s okay. I’ll get it over with”. The cop leads him to a room and they go inside, door closing silently behind them. 

Boris still doesn’t know what they talked about. 

-/-

Bendy falls asleep on the ride home. His mom hadn’t woken up yet when they’d gotten to see her, and the doctor said it might take a while for her to wake up. Bendy didn’t want to stay long. 

His dad, well his dad was going to jail. For like, a long time. Bendy didn’t wanna talk about that either. 

-/-

Bendy has spent the night at Boris’s house so many times that the routine was familiar. He’d drag out Boris old sleeping bag, snag a pillow from Boris bed, and set up on the floor next to Boris’s bed. Usually gets stay up for a long time until one of them fell asleep but neither of them started up any conversation this time. 

Boris’s breathing steadied out, and Bendy knew he was asleep. He turned over and stared up at the ceiling trying to do the same thing. 


End file.
